An Unreal Reunion Rewrite
by Munchkin Jeeves
Summary: I decided to re write the story and tidy it up a little and add in some new little pieces of the plot. Cara Wallace finds out that she was adopted and heads over to La Push to live with her real sister Emily after a tragic accident. What happens this shy Scottish girl meets the pack and catches one wolf's eye?
1. Chapter 1

_Cara POV_

"Flight 789 to Forks now boarding." The voice announced over the tannoy. "This is it, it's now or never." I think to myself.

"Are you sure that you have everything you need?" My brother asked me as he handed me my bag and ticket.

"I'm pretty sure that I do. If not then oh well." I giggled nervously.

"You be careful and know that you can come home whenever you like." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head. I turn and head towards the gate, taking one last look at my waving brother.

My name is Cara , and I have just buried my parents, and then to add to my horror to find out that I was adopted and my real parents are also dead, but I have an older sister who lives in a strange little place called La Push. This then leads me to be standing at gate 6 in Edinburgh Airport deciding my future. Should I forget this new information and live my ignorant life and go back to my boring life as a nobody or should I, for once, do the outrageous thing and start a new life, with my new sister?

"To hell with it!" I mutter as I walk through the gate to my new life.

_Emily POV_

"When will she be here?" "What does she look like?" "Is she single?" All these questions were getting thrown at me by the pack as they wolfed down their dinner.

"The only one I can answer is that her plane will be landing in about an hour." I smile at the thought of this. I finally have my sister back. When we lived in the Makkah tribe, there was a rule about kids and my parents had to give her up for adoption.

Sam then walks in through the front door and before I can turn around to greet him, his hands are already around my waist as he whispers sweet nothings into my ear. I giggle quietly at him and then turn to kiss him gently. "Come on we need to head to the airport" He sighs and then turns to address the pack. "You lot better not be here when we get back or none of Emily's cooking for a week." He eyes all of them one by one until, Colin one of the younger members blurts out "Why, we all wanna meet her." Sam looks at him and growls "You don't want to meet her, you want to sleep with her. I know how your little hormonal teenage mind works." He huffed as he finished his cherry muffin.

_Cara POV_

As I walk out the baggage claim in search of my sister, a new panic washes over me. What if she doesn't like me? I feel my heart slowly tense up. I can't deal with any more heartache, I've had enough to last me a life time. With my guitar in one hand and my case in the other I move forward, one step at a time, this was how this would go one step at a time.

As I keep walking forward I see a big sign with my name on it and a couple holding it. This can't be right, can it? I am the paler than she is. As I approach them she runs towards me a hugs me like she's never letting go. My heart tells me not let her.

"Hi I'm Emily, your sister. And this is Sam, my fiancé." She near enough sings as she pulls me back into a hug. I look at Sam and take a tiny step back. "Whoa he's big, remind me never to peeve him off." I mutter as I go to grab my bags. He sniggers gently and takes my bags from me and starts heading out to the car.

"Oh you're gonna love it here Cara, the boys are all looking forward to meeting you." Emily says as we are heading out to the car with her arms linked. I stop abruptly. Boys, oh no this isn't going to end well. The one thing I'm getting away from.

All the way to La Push, Emily told me all about herself while Sam drove but occasionally he would look at his mirror to get a glimpse of Emily, all I could think of was that I love a guy to look at me like that, but that's never going to happen. Sam noticed the sadness in my eyes and asked me if I was ok. I could only nod. How could I tell them what happened, they would disown me, well that's what he told me they would do.

About an hour later we were in La Push and I looked in awe. It was one of the cutest, peaceful places I have ever seen. " Addison Would love it here." I said. "Oh is she your friend?" Emily asked me. "Yeah, I couldn't have made it through all this without her." I fought a tear back "I don't know what I'm going to do without her.

When we made it to the house, I was shocked. I was expecting some big town house going by the size of Sam, but I was sorely mistaken. It looked like something out of snow white, I loved it. Sam opened my door and helped me out, I couldn't help but cringe at his touch. " Are you ok, you are well roasting." Sam looked at me confused. "Well roasting?" I realised that there was going to be a slight language barrier. "Yeah it means really hot, but not attractive wise." I realised my mistake suddenly. "Not that I'm saying your not attractive or anything, just tha." He cut me off with his booming laughter and gave me a massive bear hug.

"The guys are gonna eat you alive little one." He whispered to me as he settled me back on to my feet. I suddenly felt very afraid as I followed him and Emily into the house.

Emily showed me to my room and I could not believe my eyes! It was the perfect shade of teal, had a huge king size bed in the middle of it and on the desk was my laptop and my photo frames of all my friends. I turned around to thank Sam and Emily but they weren't there. I put my ipod in and started unpacking my clothes into the wardrobe and drawers they put in my room. When I finished with my clothes I thought I should head down and offer to help with dinner. "Hey Emily, would you like a hand?" Emily turned to me and smiled. "It's all done, all we need t do is put it in the car and then we can leave." I looked at her with a big case of confusion, "Leave?" "Oh we forgot to tell you." She started "There is a big bonfire up in the cliffs and since remember I told you that Sam works with the Elder Council." I nodded

"Well they all attend and so do all the workers and family." She finished laughing like there was a big joke I was missing. " So what time will you and Sam be back then?" Now it was Emily's turn to be confused. " Oh no silly you're coming with us, everyone is really looking forward to meeting you." She smiled very sweetly at me. I decided to go upstairs after loading the car and put about four extra layers on and change from UGG boots to converse.

Something wasn't right here. Why are they having a Bonfire in the middle of November aren't they going to be really cold? And how many people are going to be there, we have enough food to feed the whole of the town, Oh God, everyone is going to be there. I hate meeting people, I'm not very good at it. Suddenly there was a knock at my door, I jumped that high they would have to peel me off the ceiling. "Cara we're leaving." Sam said at the other side of the door. "Just coming!" I shout back hoping my voice sounded braver than I felt. It's only a Bonfire, what's the worst that can happen?


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

_Cara POV_

I have never felt so nervous and terrified in my 16 years of existence. Why were all these people looking forward to meeting me? I'm not that special, just your average 16 year old, nothing pretty or special over here, just me. I tried to get out of it, saying that I wasn't feeling well, but I'm not very good at the whole lying thing, it makes me feel bad. So we are now on our way to the Bonfire. On the way we picked up Claire, Emily's niece. "Hi I'm Cwaire!" She shouted at me when she got in, she made me laugh, very chatty for a five year old. We finally reached the cliffs. "Man its bloody freezing!" I say as we start heading up to where the voices were. We got about two feet away when my heart sped up. "I can't do this." I said quietly. A warm hand was on my shoulder, then a couple of seconds later and Sam turned me to face him and looked me right in the eye and softly told me "No one here is EVER going to hurt you, you're safe here." and grabbed me into a huge hug. With that hug he gave me so much brotherly love and affection, more love than I had ever experienced in my entire life. Claire then grabbed my hand and was telling me all about her best friend Quil. "Will Quil be here tonight? He sounds just fabby Claire." she smiled so brightly I could see all of little baby teeth.

Everyone just stared when we arrived to the bonfire. This really was a bad idea. What was with the guys in La Push. I had asked Sam earlier if he worked out a lot and the only response I got was "If that's what you want to call it." I felt very intimidated and wanted to swap ages with Claire just so I could hide behind Emily's legs. God to be five again, life could be so different. I was brought out of my day dream by one of the gym junkies as he shook me to get my attention. "Are you ok?" He asked "Yeah I'm fine, sorry freaky moment." I joked; he seemed to laugh with me. "I'm Seth, you must be Cara." "Only in days ending in Y." I smiled at him.

Seth introduced me to all the guys and the girls. I was greeted with a hug by Quil, Embry, Kim and Jared. I got a wave from Paul who was trying to stuff an entire burger into his mouth, yuck. The two younger ones, Colin and Brady looked me up and down and winked at me. Leah, Seth's older sister just ignored me. The guys were nice, but the younger ones, I was tempted to throw head first off the cliff, immaturity I swear they are never going to get rid of it. I was somehow roped into playing football even though, in Scotland, where I'm from, its played with a round ball on the ground. All I was told was to catch the ball and throw it to either Seth or Paul. I ended up catching the ball, but before I could throw it to either of them, I was tackled to the ground by Leah. Sam was over in an instant checking I wasn't hurt. "I'm fine Sam really." I tried to reassure him as I wiped the sand of my jeans. He looked like he was going to rip Leah's throat out. Come to think of it, they all looked like that. "I think I'm just gonna go sit with Kim and get a drink." I smiled at Leah to show her there were no hard feelings, but that seemed to make her angrier, so I just turned around and as I did I thought I hit a brick wall.

"Oh my god are you ok?" An unfamiliar husky voice asked me as he picked me up effortlessly.

"Yah I'm fine. Yip no blood or broken bones" I giggled.

"It's not funny you could have been hurt." He whispered sounding extremely angry

I didn't even have the courage to look him in the eye and tried to get round him to save future hassle and embarrassment. But no he wasn't having that. He grabbed my elbowed and with his other hand lifted my chin, so he could look me in the eye. When I looked up I thought I had died and gone to heaven. The man in front of me was a god. He looked like Zeus had made him by hand. After about a minute of our staring competition, Sam came over rather peeved and dragged the boy away. I went to sit with Kim, Jared's girlfriend.

"Having a good time?" She asked as I sat down.

"Yeah, apart from getting tackled and then walking straight into some guy. I think I peeved Leah off though."

Kim giggled and Jared commented "Everyone peeves her off, we can't help it." He then left to get another hot dog.

"How can they all eat so much, god I've had one burger and I'm full, I mean I think that's Paul's twelth burger." Kim just let out another laugh and then said

"So you met Jacob?" I looked confused but then remembered "Oh was that Mr Brick wall? Yeah he just looked at me really weird and I swear he was fly fishing." Kim choked on her water when I said this.

After talking to Kim I went to head over to where Sam and Emily were sitting to go chat to them and ask Sam why he dragged that boy away. On the way over I passed Leah who thought it would be funny to trip me up, but it went wrong. She ended up near enough pushing me into the bonfire. I screamed as I saw the flames coming towards me, but they never got me. I suddenly felt two arms around my waist pulling me from them. I turned around to see Jacob pulling me away from the fire, and shout at Leah full force. "ARE YOU HONESTLY THAT BITTER AND TWISTED! TO PUSH THE POOR GIRL INTO THE FIRE!" He screamed at her. I couldn't really concentrate at that as my throat started to close up.

"EMILY! I CAN'T BREATHE!" I screamed as quickly as I could. Within a second Sam and Emily were around me panicking.

"It's ok hunni, just take deep breaths. In and out." An older woman soothed me and a minute later I had calmed down.

"She'll be ok, she just had a panic attack. Honey do you have these often?" She asked me as she took my hand and squeezed it gently.

"Only when there's confrontation." I tell her slowly. I swear someone growled at that point. I went to stand up but fell back down halfway through. When my butt hit the sand, I couldn't help but cry. I managed to get back up and run to the beach, ignoring the shouts of my name. I ended up halfway across the beach, near enough beating the ocean with the amount of tears flowing out of me.

A couple of minutes later I heard footsteps coming towards me. I tried to wipe my tears but a warm hand beat me to it. I turned to see Mr Brick - I mean Jacob looking at me with so much concern and pain in his eyes I just wanted to hug him. Wait time out, why would I want to hug a guy who near enough knocked me out with his pecks. But fair enough he did save me from the only thing that has ever terrified me in my entire life.

"I'm really sorry if I scared you back there, Leah is so stupid sometimes." He whispers as he wipes the last of my tears away.

"Its fine, I just didn't think a guy could scream that loud to be honest. And what is up with Leah? I mean fair enough if she has PMS or something but really what did I do to her for her to try and kill me twice in one night, I mean even Darren didn't try it twice in one night." I said with a sigh, but regretted it instantly.

"Who's Darren?" Jacob asked me with a look of anger in his eyes.

"No one, it doesn't matter, just drop it please." I pleaded and got up to head back to Emily and Sam.

"Wait!" Jacob shouted from behind me and walked up behind me. He put his arm around my shoulder which made me nice and warm. I edged closer into his side and felt his arm go from my shoulder to my waist. I jumped away instantly. Jacob looked hurt.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really warm." I lied hoping he would either somehow believe me or hopefully take the hint and just drop the subject. Somehow he believed me. "Hell has officially frozen over." I laughed to myself, which bought me a 'you're crazy look' from Jacob.

When we got back, everything was packed up and the only people left were Sam, Emily and Billy, Jacob's dad.

Emily wrapped me in a hug when we reached them.

"Are you ok?" She asked me as she wiped the rest of the mascara off my face.

"I'm fine, really." And with that we all headed to the cars.

When we approached them Jacob came up to me and gave me a hug

"Goodnight beautiful." He whispered in my ear. I blushed and tried to escape the hug

"Goodnight Mr Brick Wall and thank you" and I whispered and ran to the car.

As we drove off, Jacob was still outside his car with a look of confusion on his face.

I woke to the rain battering off my window and to the smell of cherry muffins. I swear I have never moved so fast in my life, I quickly got up out if bed and ran to the bathroom to have a quick shower. After my shower I dried my hair and pulled it into a ponytail.

As I was fixing my ponytail, I heard a knock at my door. "Hey Cara, breakfasts out." Seth shouted over my music. "Be down in a minute, try and save me a muffin from bucket Paul!" I yell back. "Where on gods earth did I put my slippers?" I think to myself, I had them last night when we came in, but did I bring them up with me, or did I leave them downstairs after swatting that fly with one of them?

"Emily, have you seen my baffies?" I shout to Emily as I come down the stairs. This question was met with a table full of blank faces. "You made that word up!" Embry says as he sprays half a pancake at me. "no I didn't you tool, baffies is a Scottish word for slippers." They are all still looking at me strangely. "That's it; I'm buying a Scottish to English dictionary for this house." I mutter as I steal a muffin from Paul's plate. Its amazing how I've only been here a day and the guys already feel like brothers to me. About three seconds after I sit down I see two monkeys coming flying straight for my face, but luckily Embry grabs them before they hit me and out the corner of my eye I see a smirking Leah sitting on the couch "Isn't she just a ray of flippin sunshine" I mutter while nibbling on my muffin.

"So Cara, you up for going school shopping today?" Emily asks while she makes another batch of muffins. I choke on my muffin, which ends up with Paul, Seth and Colin laughing at me while Embry slaps my back to make sure I'm ok.

"School? I've never been to a normal school. Is this a good idea?" I worry out loud to myself which again gets me a table full of blank faces.

"What kind of school did you go to?" Colin asks really interested.

"I went to a music academy. It's the only thing I have ever been into, and my parents were very strict on what I was taught." I said with a tear forming in my eye. Its still quite hard to think about my parents.

"Oh boo hoo poor little rich girl has to slum it with us poor kids who weren't born with a flipping trust fund. You better get a grip princess, cause none of us are here to be your slaves so take off the tiara and GROW UP! Cause mummy and daddy aren't here for you anymore!" she yelled. By this time Sam, Jared, Quil and Jacob had came into the house. That was it I had had enough.

I was in complete shock. I had never acted like a princess and I have earned everything I have bought.

"Excuse me, but you have no right to speak to me like that, or anyone for that matter. Fair enough I was born with a trust fund, but I have never spent a single penny of it. I worked for my money after school to buy things I wanted. My trust fund is sitting in an account untouched and it will remain that way for forever probably. And if someone around here is a spoilt princess, it's you! You are so rude and horrible to people and that is not nice! I understand something may have happened but you have no right to take it on other people. I suggest you grow up and get rid of you disgusting attitude! And if you ever speak ill of my parents again, you will regret it!"

What happened next confused me. Leah jumped over the couch to get me but Jacob was in front of me before I could blink and Sam and Paul were dragging Leah out of the house. Emily looked at me terrified.

"Sorry about that outburst. I don't know what came over me. I'll be in my room." I whisper the last part as I head for the stairs, and as I'm heading I hear Colin say "That was hot" and Emily smacking him with the wooden spoon which was still in her hand, and I think it was Jacob who growled at him.

I lay on my bed with my laptop open and a new email pops up on my screen. Great its from Darren.

_Cara_

_Where the hell are you? Addison won't tell me where you are. I miss you babe. I need you, I can't be who I am without you. I love you and when I find out where ever you are, I'm going to show you that I do love you and that I've changed. if you don't respond, I will get it out of Addison where you are and if I have to get it from Addison, I won't be happy when I come to bring you home. We WILL be together_

_Love you always_

_Darren xxx_


	3. Chapter 3

I looked at the screen and paled. I knew it wouldn't take long to find me, at least I knew that my brother and Addison would never tell Darren where I was, however worried that his parents may be able to find me somehow. I would worry about that if it happens.

I check the rest of my mail. 4 unread messages from Addison, as I open them, there are a lot of capital letters involved, cursing me in different languages about my lack of communication from me. I email her back apologising for not replying to her and asking her how everything is back home.

Addison has been my best friend since our first day at Craigenstones Academy of Arts when we were five. When we went up to high school, we both went to the Royal Academy of arts, but I studied music and English, while Addison studied Dance and art.

She popped up on instant messenger during my email.

_Hey girly! Long time no chat ;) – A_

_I know I'm sorry! Its been hectic here at the moment, trying to get settled in and enrolled at high school._

We were chatting for a while when the forbidden subject came up; Darren

Darren is my ex-boyfriend. We dated for a while, until he got all stalker-ish so I told him to take a long walk off a short plank. But my parents weren't having it. He is blue blood and so is my family so when they were alive they expected me to marry him, but I can't now, not after everything that's happened. "No stop right there!" I tell myself. He won't scare me anymore.

_He tried to get me to tell him where you are. He really is going madder than he was. Addison typed_

_Is that even possible? I laughed as I typed_

"Cara are you ok in there?" Emily asks as she slowly opens the door.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm talking with my best friend from back home. After an hour of Addison telling Emily all my secrets, we say goodbye and me and Emily head downstairs to where the guys are playing some video game.

"So _Little One_." Paul smiled "You up for some computer games with us?"

"I don't know, I've never really played computer games before me. Will you teach me?" I said popping my head out the fridge.

"Yeah sure!" Seth shouts as he drags me over to the couch.

For the next four hours we sat and played computer games until a howl came strong from the woods. Two seconds later, all the guys and Leah darted out the house. Sam gave Emily a kiss and waved to me as he ran out the house, and Jacob came running back into the house, hugged me very tightly and whispered softly, "Stay in the house, I'll see you when I get back." and kissed my forehead before dashing out the door.

"OK, that really wasn't weird. Is that like their bat signal or something?" I asked Emily, she just laughed and headed back into the kitchen to, shock horror, cook.

The boys didn't come back that night. I was getting worried. What if some idiot chased them into the woods, I hope they're ok. There's only one thing that can cure a worried mind. Chocolate.

Whilst raiding the fridge and finding the chocolate that I hid from the guys and went to get out of the fridge, I heard the door open. In my panic I picked up one of Emily's pans and stupidly shouted "Wh who's there?" After that I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and before I could think about what I done. I smacked who ever was behind me square on the head with the pan.

"Ouch! Cara put the pan down I'm not gonna hurt you!" Jacob hissed at me as he grabbed the pan off me.

"Sorry Jacob. I heard someone and didn't know who it was. I'll get you some ice for your head."

I pushed him through to sit on the couch while I switched the kitchen/living room light in and grabbed an ice pack out the freezer for him. I headed over to the couch where he was sitting. "Well done Cara. You've done nothing but think about him all day and what do you do, try to kill him with a bloody pan!" My head yelled at me.

He laughed at me as I placed the ice pack over the very small bump that was on his head. "Well at least we're even for me knocking you off your feet yesterday."

"I really am sorry about hitting you with a pan. I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here this late?"

"Well, I told you that I would be back, I just didn't think it would be this late." He smiled. I swear, I could stare at his smile all day if I was allowed. Yeah that's just not creepy Cara!

"So where were you? I was worried." His smiled dropped when I asked him this

"We were out checking for lee-, I mean bad guys, there's one on the loose." A wave of panic shot through me. What if he got near the guys, I mean yeah their big, but come on this psycho had a knife or a gun. They wouldn't stand a chance. A tear fell from my eye. What if they got hurt, they would be leaving me just like my parents, real and adopted.

"I, excuse me." I said before I went to turn around but Jacob grabbed me back down to the couch and cuddled me into his lap.

"You don't have to hide anything from me. I'm here for you, for anything at anytime." He cooed into my ear as he cradled me in his arms. I tried to get of his lap.

"Sorry, I'm not much of a touchy feely person." Jacob blushed.

"It's ok Cara, now, tell me what's bothering you."

"I'm scared that you're going to get hurt." I sobbed "Enough people have left me. I don't know why, but if you got hurt I would kill me. Just the thought if it hurts me." I could barely get the last part of that sentence out. If it was possible, Jacob held my hand in his, trying to offer me as much comfort as he could without freaking me out even more. I was about to drift to sleep next to Jacob, when Sam, Jared and Paul came bursting through the front door. I swear they just about had to peel me off the ceiling. Then seeing Jared with a giant gash in his arm didn't make me feel any safer.

"Oh my go Jared! You're hurt. Was it that bad guy you're after. I'll get you some antiseptic and a bandage, don't move!" I panicked. How could they just stand there while Jared was hurt.

"Jacob, why don't you take Cara up to bed, while we look after Jared." Sam said, well more commanded Jacob.

"Come on Cara." Jacob said as he lifted me to take me up the stairs, away from the guys.

"Night guys. Hope you're arm feels better Jared."

"Don't worry little one. I'll be good as new in the morning!" Jared shouts back

When we reach my room, Jacob places me very carefully in my bed, places the covers over me, kisses my forehead before heading to the door.

"Jacob, wait." He stops instantly. "Will you stay here for a while, I mean if you don't want to its fine, but I was quite comfortable sitting next to you down stairs." I can just feel blush turning the same red as my hair.

"I would love to." Jacob came to lie next to me. That's the last thing I remember of that night.

I woke up that morning with a Jacobless bed. But replacing Jacob, was a note

_Cara_

_I'm sorry I wasn't there to see you're beautiful face when you woke up. Let me make it up to you. Meet me at third beach at four o'clock._

_Jacob._

What a way to start a day, I thought to myself as I headed to my bathroom

Breakfast was uneventful, just the occasional dirty look form Leah, and of course, Emily's cherry muffins. I decided to wait until the guys had left to tell Emily about my date with Jacob. I mean it is a date, isn't it? I know I only met him a couple of days ago, and he had already saved me, saw me cry and I have nearly knocked him out with Emily's best frying pan (which I still hadn't told her about). Maybe he just wanted to be friends? I don't think I could handle another Darren situation. I mean, I'm only sixteen, my parents have died, for me to find out I was adopted, for me to Then find out that they had died too. Then to find out that I had an arranged marriage organised the day that I was 'born', to the world's biggest psychopath on the planet who would stalk me and try to kill me. That was not a fun birthday. Maybe I should tell Emily soon, and Jacob. I know that he's hiding something from me, so I'll tell him when he tells me.

"Hey Jared, how's your arm this morning?" I ask eating the last cherry muffin, much to Collin's disappointment.

"It's fine Cara." He said tiredly.

"How can it be OK? Your arm had a chunk out of it just hours ago." I pull up his sleeve thinking he's just being macho in front of the rest of the guys, but nothing was there.

"I swear there was a huge scar there last night." I gasped.

"It wasn't that big Cara, honestly." Jared said trying to calm me

"DON'T LIE TO ME. I HATE LIARS!" I screamed at him and stomp out the house, barging past Sam and an extremely confused and scared Quil.

I didn't know or care where I was going. I hate liars. I've had enough pain and lies to last me a lifetime. I found myself at first beach sitting on a log, feeling like my heart was going to explode. Why do people have to lie? Why couldn't I just have a normal family, who would never hurt me or lie to me. A family who would love me.

I was brought out of my little day dream by an unfamiliar voice.

"La tua cantante." He said.

I jumped of the log on shock.

"Who are you?" I asked, backing away from the log and getting a good look at the man infront of me.

He had the palest skin I have ever seen, and the strangest part was he was sparkling slightly. His eyes terrified me. They were blood red. Maybe he just wore some freaky contact lenses, the sight of the man enticed me, but scared me at the same time.

"My name isn't important just now. You will find out in time."

He started making his way towards me. Now I was beyond worried. He had me backed up against one of the biggest rocks on the beach.

"I should go. My sister will be worried about me." I went to push myself away from the awkward scenario. Bad move. He pushed me back against the rock with some force.

"You smell like dog." He said as he started smelling me hair.

"You're mine." He whispered possessively before giving me a chaste kiss and disappearing with a smirk on his face.

I walked back to Emily's house dazed and confused. When I got there, Emily was the only one in the house. She hugged me as soon as I set foot in the door.

"Honey are you ok? You ran out here so fast, I thought you weren't coming back." She hugged me tighter. At this point I asked her

"What does la tua cantante mean?"She let me go, but the look on her face worried me. It was a look of sheer horror.

"Where did you hear that?" She asked me

"Some creepy guy on the beach said -"

At this point Sam, Paul and Jared came bursting through the door. Paul grabbed me and roared

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN AND WHO WITH?" He was shaking really hard and hurting me in the process.

"Paul, let her go!" Sam commanded him

"Can't you smell it! He's been near her! What if he killed her!" He yelled gripping me tighter. I screamed in pain. Paul let me go and Jared's arms replaced Paul's comforting me while Sam dragged Paul outside.

"Cara, sweetie, what happened?" Jared asked while rubbing soothing circles on my arms.

Paul and Sam came back into the house. I flinched when Paul came near me.

"I'm so sorry. Look I shouldn't have scared you like that, but you're the little sister I never had." He had tears in his eyes. I hugged him to tell him I'll be fine.

I told them about the guy at the beach.

"We'll call everyone over for a meeting." Sam ordered. "And have Cullen come over to check Cara's injuries." Paul grimaced "Just to make sure there's no serious damage."

About five minutes later, the door bell rang. Emily answered it and hugged the couple at the door.

"Cara this is Doctor Cullen and his wife Esme." Emily said as they made their way to the couch next to me. When I saw them properly, I ran off the couch and hid behind Paul who was now sitting at the kitchen table. The resemblance to the Doctor and the guy on the beach was scary. Sam spoke up.

"Her encounter at the beach has left her terrified."

"That's ok Sam." Carlisle spoke softly "Cara, its ok, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to check you here and the boys can stay."

I made my way over to the couch where Doctor Cullen was. Ten minutes later I was done.

"Just bruised, no broken bones." he smiled as he packed his bag.

"Thank you Doctor Cullen , and sorry about before." I sighed embarrassed.

"It's ok Cara, and please call me Carlisle." He gave me a gentle pat on the shoulder as he walked over to Sam.

"Emily you have to give me that cake recipe. Bella won't stop talking about how good it is." Esme said to Emily.

The Cullen's left a few minutes later and Carlisle didn't look happy. I wonder what Sam said to him?

The guys turned up just after the Cullen's left. As soon as Jacob saw me, his arms were around me and he looked like he was going to kill Paul, painfully and slowly.

"Why did you go to the beach by yourself? We were going to meet there later." Jacob whispered in my ear.

"I had to get out the house, I didn't expect to see an Italian speaking pale dude with red eyes at the bloody beach!" I responded, getting quite sick of getting treated like a flipping five year old.

"Cara I'm sorry, but it's not safe!" Jacob yelled back at me.

"That's not my fault! Maybe you guys aren't doing you're jobs properly then!" I yelled back at him, quite happy with my response.

Jacob looked so hurt at this. To stop myself giving into his face, I stomped up the stairs. But screamed when I entered my room.


End file.
